bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Skakdopus
Dr. Skakdopus is a villain in That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath. History The Beginning Dr. Skakdopus once lived on the island of Kerotaka-Nui until a violent earthquake shook up the island, sinking it into the water. Skakdopus was one of the few survivors. He later landed on an island known as Coros. This island was dark, cloudy, and dangerous. It did, however, possess a new element no one was aware of at the time: acid. Using this power, he gathered other survivors created a large fortress and became the head of it. He named this fortress (for unknown reasons) Fort Garage. Dr. Skakdopus realized he needed more Skakdi to work for him. He used the acid as a threat to force his fellow survivors to join him. If they refused... they would literally disappear. Eventually, Dr. Skakdopus realized he had forced or burned every survivor in the island of Coros. However, the Skakdi were not the only ones on this island. After a warm front blew into the island, the noobs returned to the island. The gang leader realized the noobs would do anything without pay and were a good excuse to burn in acid, so he began hiring noobs in his fortress to accompany his Skakdi minions. The Staff of Power Dr. Skakdopus soon learned that the legendary Staff of Power would soon rest in the island... more accurately, in the top room of the fortress! He prepared for it, but it did not come for a long time. He kept to himself about it, knowing the day it came, he would conquer the entire world. However, the words did manage to reach the ears of a Toa named Sardika. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath Eventually, his Skakdi minions wasted away until there were two left. Both were told to find Sardika and bring him to the leader. They both tied the Toa to a chair, and he was forced to wear a new Matoran mask with no power so he could not use his against Dr. Skakdopus. The gang leader told Sardika he was being put through "safety tests", but this was to hide the fact that he was really reducing his threat and changing his element so if he were to become a Toa, he would or would not be able to control his element. The Matoran, now named TTMR, had lost not only his powers but also his courage. Dr. Skakdopus then heard four Matoran outside the fortress. He looked outside and saw Gerlicky, Trevor, Salami, and Satogo. After an unfortunate punch in Trevor's face, Dr. Skakdopus hatched a plan to eliminate the Matoran until one was left. He got his noob army together, and convinced them Satogo was holding an Ask convention. The noobs tied him to a chair and held him hostage until Takuma Nuva freed him. The noobs then self-destructed through powers yet to be explained. It was also Dr. Skakdopus who pushed a swivel chair that crashed into Salami, who was unable to dodge it and was carried in the opposite direction. Once Gerlicky reached the top room, Dr. Skakdopus challenged Gerlicky to a duel. Gerlicky became unsure he could win against a foe twice his size. A Ta-Matoran named Blade Titan974 realized Gerlicky was in trouble and rounded up a team led by Takuma. The team single-handedly saved every member of Gerlicky's team, but took a wounded Trevor back to The Underworld. By the time they had reached the uppermost room, the duel was about to begin. Dr. Skakdopus dealt a first blow on Gerlicky, then called upon his last two Skakdi minions. Both of them, however were defeated easily. However, when the Matoran were getting together to discuss the final blow, Dr. Skakdopus made a final attempt to steal the Staff of Power. His victory was short-lived, however, as Chuck Norris and Mantax simultaneously knocked the Skakdi's head off. It tumbled down the stairs and into the cauldron of acid. The acid has since vanished, and the fort is declared neutral territory. Personality Dr. Skakdopus was cruel, short-tempered, and sadistic. He gained a joy out of burning the Skakdi and noobs in acid. However, he was deeply loyal in keeping promises and never breaks or forgets a contract that he signs. He was easily excited by fighting, and loved challenging anyone for something they both wanted. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Minor Characters